¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?
by Ana-List
Summary: Nadie sabe mejor que Emily lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el aburrimiento. ¿Qué pasará cuando Morgan proponga a sus compañeros jugar a "Verdad o Atrevimiento" para calmar su tedioso aburrimiento? ¿Pero y si encima le sumamos un calor infernal? NUEVO CAP!
1. Chapter 1

Os traigo un Fic cortito que se me ocurrió jugando con unos amigos. Espero que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE MENTES CRIMINALES NO SON MÍOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO?<strong>

Había días en los que el aburrimiento en la UAC era insoportable. Emily lo sabía mejor que nadie. Porque aunque se tomara el trabajo muy en serio, si tardaba en surgir un caso y se veían envueltos en papeleo notaba como una nube de aburrimiento y malas ideas empezaba a crecer sobre la cabeza de Morgan.

Y es que si era notable cuando Emily estaba aburrida, lo era aún más cuando Morgan se encontraba en tal estado de ánimo. Solo la mirada de enfado de Hotch era tan peligrosa como Derek Morgan aburrido. Podía cantar en alto canciones absurdamente molestas que sabía que la ponían de los nervios o podía dedicarse a escupirle bolas de papel a través de su boli bic. En realidad cualquier cosa que molestara a Prentiss o a Reid era tremendamente entretenida para su compañero.

Pero hoy todos estaban aburridos. Reid estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras García ocupaba su silla y hablaba con él acerca de la última temporada de _Doctor Who_. Morgan daba vueltas a su bolígrafo con la mano pensando con cara de aburrimiento y Emily simplemente estaba reclinada en su asiento, girando la silla de un lado a otro.

-Hoy es un día insufrible… -Comentó Emily desganada

-Y que lo digas. –Morgan estuvo de acuerdo. Rodó su silla al lado de la de su compañera y ella pudo ver una expresión traviesa en su mirada. –Ey, Prentiss. ¿Jugamos a algo? –Emily alzó las cejas con interés.

-Lo que sea antes de que muera por falta de entretenimiento. –Morgan sonrió.

-Chicos, ¿Jugamos a algo? –Preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a García y Reid. La cara de la rubia se iluminó.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ummm… -Meditó un momento. -¿Qué tal verdad o atrevimiento? –Emily y García asintieron divertidas.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento? –Preguntó curioso Reid.

-¿No me digas que nunca has jugado? –Cuestionó Prentiss. Reid negó con la cabeza.

-Eliges verdad o atrevimiento y alguien te hace una pregunta o te pone un reto. Si no la contestas o no cumples el atrevimiento, tienes que pagar un castigo.

-¿Qué clase de castigo?

-Uno divertido y humillante. –Explicó Emily.

-Por ejemplo, dar un beso a Strauss. –Dijo Morgan guiñándole un ojo mientras Reid ponía cara de asco.

-Dije divertido, no asqueroso. –Comentó la morena mientras Morgan reía.

-Preferiría besar a una ballena beluga... -Bromeó García sacándoles una risa a los demás.

-No sé… -Reid no parecía muy convencido.

-Venga Reid, será divertido. –Insistió García.

-¿Qué será divertido? –Preguntó JJ llegando junto a sus amigos.

-Vamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento. –Anunció Morgan. -¿Te apuntas?

-La duda ofende. –Dijo sentándose junto a ellos.

-Vamos a ver… -Empezó García. –JJ, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad. –Dijo la rubia con firmeza.

-Veamos… Algo fácil… ¿Alguna vez te has hecho pis en la ducha? –Preguntó haciendo que los demás rieran por la ocurrencia.

-¡García! –Exclamó. -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa pregunta?

-Te toca responder. –Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Está bien. Nunca he hecho pis en la ducha.

-Mentira, todo el mundo se ha hecho pis en la ducha en algún momento de su vida. –Cuestionó Morgan mientras los demás reían.

-Pues yo no. Y ahora me toca. –Sentenció. –Morgan, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento. –Dijo con chulería, mientras las chicas se miraban con picardía. –Quédate el resto del juego en calzoncillos. –Morgan frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo eso? –Dijo con valentía fingida. Morgan se despojó de sus pantalones mientras las chicas reían divertidas y Reid se ponía pálido pensando en qué le harían a él.

-Tu turno, Prentiss. ¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-Verdad. -Morgan sonrió con malicia.

-Veamos, Agente Prentiss... ¿Si tuvieras que acostarte con uno de los hombres del equipo, con quién lo harías? –Las chicas la miraron curiosas.

-¡No puedo responder a eso! –Se quejó.

-Más vale que respondas, porque el castigo es especialmente humillante. –Avisó Morgan con Malicia.

-Está bien. Deja que lo piense un momento. –Dijo incómoda, para unos segundos más tarde encontrar su respuesta. –Con Hotch.

-¿Con Hotch? –Preguntaron sus compañeras al unísono.

-¿Cómo que con Hotch? –Preguntó escandalizado.

-Está claro. Morgan es demasiado presuntuoso y además formuló la incómoda pregunta. –Dijo mientras el aludido se quejaba. –Reid es como mi hermano pequeño, sería como incesto. Y Rossi es demasiado mayor y demasiado italiano para mi gusto.

-Cómo te oiga decir eso estás muerta. –Apuntó Reid.

-Además, el jefe tiene su punto. –Confesó mientras sus amigas le daban la razón. Emily dirigió su mirada hacia el más joven del equipo. –Reid, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso? –Emily no podía ser mala con ese chico, aunque la pregunta le incomodó.

-A los 17. –Dijo avergonzado. Las chicas sonrieron con ternura.

-¿Y con quién? –Preguntó JJ curiosa.

-Caroline Adler. Una vecina que solía ir por la biblioteca. Nos llevábamos muy bien y un día, cuando la alcancé un libro de la parte alta de la estantería, me sonrió y simplemente nos besamos. –Explicó mientras las chicas decían un "awww". Reid pensó que no había sido tan malo.

-Te toca preguntar, galán. –Le apremió Morgan.

-García, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad. –Reid pensó un momento.

-Si Strauss entrara en tu oficina y te obligara a quitar todas las cosas personales que tienes en ella, permitiéndote nada más quedarte con una ¿Cuál elegirías?

-Oh. Eso sería una decisión imposible… -Pensó un momento. –Está bien, dado que a vosotros os veo todos los días descartaría con todo el dolor de mi corazón vuestras fotos. –Emily se llevó la mano a la boca simulando estar dolida. –Creo que me quedaría con mi pequeño Troll del pelo naranja.

-Buena elección. –Dijo JJ riendo.

-JJ, ¿Verdad o reto? -Preguntó García.

-Verdad, de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez le has sido infiel a alguna de tus parejas? –JJ puso una mueca de dolor.

-Sí. –La respuesta sorprendió a sus compañeros.

-¿Primero no te meas en la ducha y ahora esto? No eres una mujer de fiar... –Se burló Morgan ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-Tenía 20 años, ni siquiera íbamos en serio. Fue en una fiesta, pero en realidad solo nos besamos. –Dijo intentando explicarse. –Tu turno Morgan, ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Después de dejarme en calzoncillos casi que prefiero verdad.

-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado? –Morgan arqueó las cejas.

-¿García cuenta? –Preguntó mientras ésta le lanzaba un beso.

-Nop.

-Está bien, dos. –Dijo sin añadir nada más.

-¿Y ya? ¿No vas a decir quiénes son ni nada?

-Tenías una pregunta y la he respondido. –Dijo con suficiencia. –¿Prentiss? ¿Qué eliges?

-Esto empieza a ser aburrido, así que elegiré atrevimiento. –Contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Finge ahora mismo un orgasmo y que te oiga toda la oficina. –La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

-Ni en broma.

-¿Seguro que prefieres el castigo? –Emily miró alrededor de la oficina. Tratándose de Morgan, seguro que el castigo era mucho peor.

-Me las pagarás, Derek Morgan.

.

.

.

Hotch y Rossi volvían de su reunión con Strauss. Dave sabía que nadie atacaba los nervios de su amigo como la jefa de sección.

-Erin a veces se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. ¿Has visto su cara cuando le he dicho que deberían poner champagne en el avión? –Bromeó Dave. Hotch sonrió recordando su cara.

-A veces deberías callarte tus bromas enfrente de Strauss. –Le aconsejó por su bien.

-Tiene menos sentido del humor que tú, amigo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Hotch. Un ruido extraño salía desde la oficina. Ambos se miraron extrañados y entraron para descubrir de qué se trataba.

La gente en la oficina estaba riéndose mientras miraban algo en particular. O más bien a alguien que parecía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien… Cuando se acercaron se sorprendieron al descubrir que los gritos provenían de Prentiss. Sus compañeros cuando vieron sus rostros abrieron los ojos intentando hacer que parara.

Emily vio como García le hizo un gesto para que parase y como Reid se sonrojaba. Paró su actuación.

-¿Está detrás, verdad? –Preguntó en voz muy baja, prácticamente vocalizando hacia García. Emily hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se giró con dignidad, juntando sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Cuestionó Hotch con seriedad, mientras Rossi parecía divertirse a su lado. Al ver la expresión seria de su jefe Emily no supo que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Estaba explicándoles el ritual de cortejo de las belugas. –Todos intentaron reprimir sus risas sin mucho éxito. Emily pensó que era el momento más humillante de su vida.

-Pues no sé cómo suenan las belugas, pero me cuesta creer que sea algo parecido a eso. –Se burló Rossi. Hotch arqueó las cejas ligeramente divertido, intentando ocultar una sonrisa hasta que reparó en otro detalle.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué hace Morgan en calzoncillos? –Preguntó Hotch.

-Ah… -Todos se miraron sin saber que decir. –Es parte del ritual. –Dijo Reid antes que nadie, provocando las risas de todos.

-Ponte unos pantalones ya. –Le ordenó Hotch, mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Emily fue más rápida y cogió los pantalones de Morgan, saliendo corriendo.

-¡Emily! ¡Devuélveme mis pantalones! –Gritó saliendo corriendo tras ella tapándose el paquete con las manos. Varios silbidos se escucharon y todo el mundo rió en la oficina al ver como Prentiss tiraba los pantalones en el ascensor, apretaba varios botones y la puerta se cerraba antes de que Morgan llegara.

_Oh, sí. Esa era una dulce venganza._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Hola a todos. Lo cierto es que había planteado el fic de "¿Verdad o atrevimiento?" como un one-shot, pero debido a la buena aceptación que ha tenido y a los distintos mensajes privados que me han llegado pidiendo una continuación, me animé a escribir una segunda parte. Me costó bastante encontrar preguntas y retos divertidos así que, si queréis una tercera parte deberéis hacer alguna sugerencia. Espero que el segundo capítulo esté a la altura del primero y os guste. De todas formas agradecería reviews para conocer vuestra opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO?<strong>

Calor.

Mucho calor.

Demasiado.

La oficina parecía el mismísimo infierno y no por la comparativa de Strauss con Satanás, sino porque hacía un calor extremo.

Estaban en pleno mes de julio y una ola de calor azotaba la costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Emily estaba segura de que si abrazaba a Morgan se quedaría pegada a sus esculpidos músculos. Rió ante el pensamiento, el calor empezaba a afectarle las neuronas… y las hormonas…

Se giró en su silla y miró a su alrededor. Todos con camisetas cortas o con las camisas arremangadas. Morgan se balanceaba en su silla sosteniendo una botella de agua, mirando al techo mientras hacía gárgaras. Eso no le daba buena espina. A su lado se encontraba Reid echando una cabezada encima de su escritorio. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver cómo se le caía la baba. Rossi había salido de su despacho porque la temperatura en él era asfixiante y había plantado una silla estratégicamente para recibir el chorro de aire del aparato de aire acondicionado. JJ y García estaban sentadas al lado de la cocina con un par de refrescos y abanicándose la una a la otra. Con tanto calor nadie podía trabajar en serio salvo Hotch, que permanecía en su despacho trabajando como siempre. A veces, Emily dudaba que fuera humano.

Pero lo peor era que al agobiante calor se le sumaba un insoportable aburrimiento, y Emily ya sabía lo peligroso que era eso. Reparó en Morgan, que paró de hacer gárgaras y se la quedó mirando con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. A continuación, el moreno dirigió su mirada a Reid y sonrió con malicia dando un sorbo a su botella de agua, para luego levantarse y acercarse al joven genio.

Morgan le miró durante un momento hasta que Reid abrió un ojo y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué demon… -Reid no pudo acabar su frase porque Morgan le escupió el agua que había estado reteniendo en la boca y le empapó. Emily no pudo evitar reír, aunque era asqueroso.

-¡Eso ha sido asqueroso Morgan! –Se quejó el Doctor.

-¡Oh, vamos, chico! Solo quería refrescarte… -García y JJ se acercaron para darle un trapo y que se limpiara.

-Hace un calor asfixiante. –Se quejó García.

-Hasta Hotch se ha quitado la americana y la corbata. –Comentó JJ haciendo que todos miraran en dirección al despacho de su jefe para comprobar que era cierto.

-Me aburro. –Dijo Morgan. Esas dos palabras que Emily temía escuchar. –¿Hace cuánto que no jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento?

-Un año, tres meses y doce días. –Calculó rápidamente Reid mientras se limpiaba la cara con el trapo.

-¿Tanto? –Preguntó Emily. –Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…

-¿Rápido? Para mí hoy está pasando tan lento que parece que vaya marcha atrás en el tiempo… -Se quejó Morgan. Tras un silencio volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. -¿Jugamos?

-¿Quieres volver a quedarte en calzoncillos? –Se burló Reid.

Morgan recordó la situación. Lo peor no había sido que en el anterior juego tuviera que ir tras sus pantalones bajando rápidamente cuatro pisos, lo peor fue que justo antes de ponérselos en el propio ascensor, éste se abriera y se topara con Strauss, que dio un grito al verle y a poco le pone una denuncia por acoso sexual. Por suerte, Rossi medió en el asunto y se quedó en una mera anécdota. Una anécdota que había causado las burlas de todo el departamento por varias semanas, eso sí.

-Yo quiero jugar. –Opinó JJ. –Necesito distraerme.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Dijo García.

-Veis. Estas rubitas saben animarme. –Morgan miró a Emily.

-Juego si no eres tú el que me hace la pregunta.

-Hecho. ¿Reid? –El joven genio pensó que la otra vez no había sido tan mala, así que accedió.

-David, querido ¿Tú que dices? –Preguntó García con dulzura. Rossi les miró aburridos.

-¿Qué digo de qué?

-¿Juegas a verdad o atrevimiento? –El hombre vaciló.

-Nah, déjale, Dave está mayor para estos juegos. –Dijo Emily sabiendo que eso le instaría a participar.

-¿Cómo que soy mayor? –Dijo ofendido mientras colocaba su silla al lado de la de ella. –Yo juego a esto de vez en cuando.

-Está bien, vamos allá. –Anunció Morgan. Todos se colocaron en círculo.

-Antes. Votos a favor de que no vale desnudar a los demás. –Todos levantaron la mano menos Prentiss que se quejó, porque evidentemente Dave era demasiado caballero para retarla a que se desnudara.

-Cobardes… -Murmuró.

-Aprobado por mayoría absoluta. –Concluyó la rubia.

-Me pido preguntar primero. A ver… Reid. –Dijo García ya en su sitio. -¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad. –Dijo con seguridad.

-Si tuvieras que besar, pasar una noche y casarte con alguien del equipo ¿A qué tres personas elegirías para cada cosa?

-¿Eso cuenta como una pregunta o cómo tres?

-Técnicamente es una. –Dijo García antes de beber agua. Reid se tomó un par de minutos, pensando nervioso.

-Vamos Reid… Se trata de que no nos aburramos… -Se quejó Morgan.

-Está bien… JJ tiene un hijo con Will, así que supongo que el beso se lo daría a ella con el permiso de él y de Henry… -Dijo nervioso mientras su amiga sonreía con ternura por el detalle. –Supongo que la noche la pasaría con Emily… -Dijo mirándose las manos. –Pero sin hacer nada raro.

-¿Qué concepto tienes de mí? –Preguntó ofendida.

-No lo sé, no podría acostarme con ninguna de vosotras. Eres la opción de descarte. –Dave hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo que soy un descarte? –Esta vez alzó el tono escandalizada.

-¡No! Quiero decir… N-no podría hacer eso contigo… eres como una hermana para mí… -Trató de explicar.

-Oh… -Dijo García con expresión tierna. –Eso es muy dulce.

-Claro, a ti no te ha llamado descarte… -Susurró mirándole mal.

-Me refiero a que entonces supongo que seré yo la elegida para convertirme en la Señora Reid. ¿No?

-Teniendo en cuenta que de momento no me he sentido atraído por hombres, sí. Además estar casado contigo tiene que ser divertido y tenemos mucho en común.

-Ya veo… -Prentiss hablaba con un tono travieso. –Entonces respetas a Will pero no a Kevin… -Reid abrió los ojos.

-¡No! No quería decir…

-Tranquilo joven genio. Me halaga que me hayas escogido. –Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-JJ. ¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento. –Morgan arqueó las cejas y Reid le miró sin saber qué decir. Parecía que no se le ocurría nada conveniente… Entonces Morgan se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

-Está bien… -Seguro que la idea de Morgan no era nada buena… –Besa a Prentiss en la boca durante cinco segundos. –Los chicos parecían emocionados ante la idea.

-Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabes? –Dijo la morena. –¡Y no vale que otro jugador te dé sugerencias!

-Esa regla no la habíamos puesto. –Contraatacó Derek. –Pero no tengo inconveniente con que lo sea a partir de ahora. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se implantó esa nueva norma por decisión unánime.

-¿Tú que dices? –Preguntó JJ tras meditarlo un momento.

-¿Vamos a darle esa satisfacción? –Cuestionó de nuevo.

-Vaya… Creía que JJ se echaría atrás antes que tú… -Murmuró Morgan provocándola.

-Está bien, pero agáchate para que no nos vea toda la oficina. –Ambas se pusieron a la altura de la mesa y se acercaron con los ojos de los tres hombres puestos en ellas. –García, encárgate de que no hagan fotos.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello. –Aseguró quitándole el móvil a Morgan.

Ambas acercaron sus rostros y JJ depositó un suave beso en los labios de Emily durante los cinco Misisipi que contó Penélope. Evidentemente, no le iban a dejar contar a Morgan porque tenían claro que los alargaría. Al separarse vieron las caras satisfechas de sus tres compañeros.

-Creo que ahora tengo más calor… -Comentó Dave desabrochándose un botón más de la camisa.

-Hombres… -Dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Rossi. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad, no vaya a ser que me obliguéis a que me bese con Reid. –JJ sonrió encontrando una pregunta.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?

-¡Esa es una pregunta muy personal! –Se quejó.

-Entonces tendrás que pagar un precio… -Pareció pensárselo.

-No las he contado.

-Aproximadamente.

-Está bien… -Pensó durante un momento. –Entre 180 y 200. –Las chicas abrieron los ojos.

-¡Ni de broma!

-Fantasma…

-Lo juro. En mi juventud era un conquistador. –Admitió con una sonrisa. -¿Tú que eliges? ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento, galán. –Contestó Emily con sorna. Dave sonrió divertido y miró en dirección al despacho de Hotch.

-Ponte la corbata de Hotch por el resto del juego. –La cara de Emily era un poema. Los demás la miraron divertidos.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Yo creo que es mejor que se la quites sin que se dé cuenta. –Opinó García.

-¿Qué le robe la corbata? ¡Ni loca!

-Mejor pídesela. –Sugirió JJ.

-Demasiado difícil, mejor acepta la derrota. –Dijo Morgan haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo haré. –Dijo retándole con la mirada, demostrando confianza en ella misma y yendo hacia el despacho de su jefe. Todos se juntaron para ver lo que pasaba tras el ventanal. Emily tocó la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Ey. –Emily sentía las miradas de los demás en su cuello y vaciló.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Hotch la miró con el ceño fruncido, poniendo toda su atención en ella.

-Verás… Me da vergüenza pedirte esto pero… -Se quedó callada sin saber cómo continuar. _"¿Cómo le voy a pedir esto?"_

-Prentiss ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Calor.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo mucho calor. _–"Genial, soy realmente brillante"_ pensó sarcásticamente. Hotch se levantó.

-Espera, acércate a la ventana. –Emily aprovechó el momento en el que se dirigió a abrir la persiana de la ventana y agarró la corbata del perchero, escondiéndola tras su espalda para que él no la viera.

-No, tranquilo, mejor vuelvo fuera. Creo que en tu despacho hay cinco grados más que en el bullpen. –Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y guardándose la corbata por dentro pantalón.

-¿Qué me ibas a pedir? –Preguntó mirándola con recelo desde la ventana. Emily le miró desconcertada. –Lo que te daba vergüenza.

-Ah… Eso… Bueno… -El calor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. -¿Te importaría si hoy salimos antes? Hace un calor horrible y es difícil concentrarse.

-Supongo que por un día no pasa nada. Además, parece que está a punto de darte un golpe de calor. –Dijo acercándose con aire de preocupación. Emily sonrió.

-Si te acercas más sí que me va a dar un golpe de calor. –Hotch la miró sorprendido. -¿He dicho eso en alto? –Él asintió, esta vez ligeramente divertido. –Me refería a que me tapas la corriente. –Intentó decir aguantando la risa.

-Ya... –Dijo echándose hacia un lado para dejar que pasara la corriente. -¿Mejor?

-Mejor. –Dijo sonriendo y recuperando la calma. –Me voy antes de derretirme en este infernal despacho. –Anunció saliendo de espaldas.

Los demás disimularon durante un rato hasta que Hotch se sentó y volvió su atención al papeleo. De nuevo se volvieron a juntar y Emily se puso triunfal la corbata de su jefe, como si se tratara de una medalla de oro olímpica.

-Buen trabajo, niña. –Admitió Dave.

-Morgan, tu turno. –Dijo la morena. - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-Si tuvieras que mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien del equipo… –Morgan sonrió.

-Con mi babyg…

-… del mismo sexo –Interrumpió enfatizando sus palabras. -¿Con quién lo harías? –La sonrisa de Derek se borró de un plumazo.

-No pienso contestar a eso.

-¿Admites tu castigo? –Preguntó Emily divertida. Morgan vaciló.

-Lo admito. –Prentiss sonrió triunfal.

-Tienes suerte de que hayamos puesto la regla de no desnudar a los demás. –Se burló JJ.

-A ver… Besa a Reid en la boca y ponle algo de pasión.

-A eso sí que lo llamo yo una vendetta… -Murmuró Rossi.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Se quejó el genio.

-¿Con que mandar a las chicas besarse está bien, pero a los chicos está mal?

-¡No es lo mismo! –Volvió a quejarse.

-Eso no es justo. –Intervino García. –Si Emily y JJ lo hicieron, vosotros también deberíais hacerlo.

-¡Ni loco me voy a dejar b… -Las palabras de Reid se apagaron con el repentino beso que le acababa de dar Morgan. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas. Fue un contacto rápido pero feroz. Al separarse, Spencer estaba rojo y empezó a limpiarse la boca y a escupir.

-¡Ni si quiera me has pedido permiso!

-¿Qué más da? Ya está hecho. –Dijo restándole importancia y mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie se había percatado del beso.

-Eso sí que no lo esperaba… -Admitió Emily.

-Ni tú ni nadie. –García se dirigió a Morgan. –¿Me haces la pregunta antes de que me dé un ataque de celos? –Derek le regaló su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Esta vez diré verdad.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir en un mundo sin tecnología y vivir en un mundo sin nosotros. –Dijo señalando a los presentes. -¿Qué elegirías?

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó JJ al ver el pálido matiz que había tomado el rostro de su amiga.

-He de admitir que es una buena pregunta, Derek. –Dijo Prentiss orgullosa.

-¡N-n-n-no puedo elegir entre esas cosas! –Exclamó casi llorando. –¿¡CÓMO VOY A ELEGIR!? Vosotros sois mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar,… -Empezó a hablar muy rápido, claramente agitada. –Pero sin tecnología no podría vivir. Un mundo sin móviles, sin ordenadores, sin internet, sin Google ni Linux, sin códigos, ni Facebook, sin videojuegos, sin cine ni televisión… Un mundo sin Doctor Who… ¿Quién querría vivir en un mundo así?

-Creo que esa es su respuesta… -Murmuró Rossi.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Me niego a responder a esa pregunta!

-¡Está bien, preciosa! ¡Cálmate! –Intentó tranquilizarla Morgan. Seguro que no había imaginado esa reacción.

Ponme un castigo.

-Está bien… Declárate a Anderson. –Dijo aguantando la risa.

-¡Hecho!

García se levantó y le dio un par de toques a Anderson en el hombro para que se girara.

-Hola Grant. –Saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Penélope. –Respondió extrañado porque usara su nombre de pila. -¿Quieres algo? –La rubia le miró con una sonrisa coqueta y le señaló el pecho.

-A Ti.

-¿Q-q-qué?

-Lo sé, cariño. –Dijo melodramáticamente dándole una palmadita en el hombro. –Es complicado. Yo estoy con Kevin y tú… bueno, realmente no sé nada de tu vida privada… Pero es igual, necesitaba decirte lo profundamente enamorada que estoy de ti. –El Agente se quedó petrificado hasta que reaccionó.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Penny! –Exclamó alegre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron a la vez sus compañeras en la distancia.

-Creí que solo me veías como un compañero del trabajo y honestamente, dudaba hasta que supieras mi nombre de pila. –Comentó Anderson levantándose de su silla. –Pero si es mutuo tal vez podríamos… ya sabes… estar juntos. –La cara de Penélope era un poema, la de sus amigos también.

-Siempre creí que quien le gustaba era Prentiss. –Comentó Rossi mirando la escena.

-Yo también. –Murmuró Reid.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó Emily sin entender, pero sin dejar de mirar alucinada a García y Anderson.

-De todas maneras, esto es lo último que esperaba. –Confesó JJ.

-¿Estar juntos? ¡Pero yo estoy con Kevin!

-Pues eso no ha sido impedimento para que me confesaras tus sentimientos. –Dijo Anderson cogiéndola de la mano. Ella se zafó con cara de disgusto. –Ambos sabemos que aquí hay algo más que química.

-¿Qué? ¿Química? ¡Nosotros no tenemos de eso! –Dijo totalmente colorada.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente. –Entonces la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado y lo pensarás mejor.

-¿Pensar mejor el qué? –Preguntó confundida dando un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos.

-Lo de jugar con Morgan. –Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha para luego hacerle un gesto de victoria a Derek. García abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que se la habían jugado.

-¡DEEEEEREEEEEEK! –Su grito debió de oírse en toda la sexta planta.

-¿Lo teníais preparado? –Rió JJ sin poder creérselo. Morgan asintió, aunque ahora parecía temeroso. García estaba tan roja como el culo de un babuino.

-¡Tranquila preciosa! ¡Era una broma! Solo le pedí a Anderson que si algún día una de vosotras tres se le declaraba os siguiera el juego.

-Acuérdate de los veinte dólares que me prometiste. –Dijo Anderson ganándose una mirada de odio de Penélope.

-CORRED. –Advirtió la analista con cara de pocos amigos. Los dos hombres se miraron y vacilaron pero no tardaron en salir corriendo con ella detrás. Emily nunca imaginó que García fuera tan rápida con esos tacones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –La voz de Hotch sonó detrás de ellos. Estaban tan absortos en el reto de García que no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado a su lado, presenciando parte de la escena.

-García se le declaró a Anderson. –Anunció Reid.

-E inesperadamente Anderson se le declaró a García. –Continuó Dave.

-Creía que le gustaba Prentiss. –Dijo Hotch frunciendo el ceño.

-Otro igual... –Se quejó la morena.

-Bueno, esa es una opción que todavía no descartamos, total… Resultó ser un plan de Morgan y el propio Anderson para gastarnos una broma. –Explicó JJ.

-En fin, a ver si con esa aprendéis la lección. –Todos le miraron confusos.

-¿La de no jugársela a García? –Preguntó Reid sin comprender.

Hotch negó y se acercó a Prentiss, agarrando con suavidad la corbata (SU corbata) que aún llevaba puesta. Hotch tiró de ella con un brillo de maldad y diversión. Notó como su subordinada guardó el aliento y puso cara de miedo, seguramente pensando en que sería suspendida por robarle la corbata a su jefe. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oír cómo Emily susurraba algo así como _"Fue cosa de Dave."_ Luego aflojó el nudo y se la quitó sin dejar de mirarla.

-La de no jugar a verdad o atrevimiento durante el trabajo.


End file.
